A Sinner's Punishment
by Lace Kyoko
Summary: ONESHOT. A foolish mortal committs suicide. A lost soul is assigned to be her punisher. What will become of these circumstances?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!!! Only OCs and plot!**_

**_So here's some insight on the characters' names._**

**_Morana is from Slavic mythology. It means death in Slavic. In Slavic Mythology, Morana was the goddess of winter and death. My OC, Morana, is dead because her love life was barren, much like winter. Winter is associated with death, etc..._**

**_Laima is Lithuanina, Latvian and is of that mythology. It means luck and this was the name of the goddess of fate, luck, pregnancy, and childbirth. Ironic, no? Dont worry you'll understand soon._**

**_PLZ R&R!!!_**

_There once was a girl who was so depressed._

_She always felt so oppressed._

_And then the love she spied made her cry_

_And so she died._

_And so she died._

Yes, she died.

I'm being serious.

How would I know? Well, that girl was me.

I live in the underworld now, one of the overlord's minions. I'm just a normal lost soul. I live in a cell, awaiting my punishment patiently. Zorc knows when it's going to happen.

Honestly, Zorc forbid these blasphemous thoughts but I think Zorc sounds like a name for a villain in a children's cartoon. And yet that's the name of our overlord of the underworld.

I sit in this grimy, dark cell that is supposedly my living quarters. I hear the echoing, remorseful screams of those receiving punishment. I wait and wait. I've been here for days and the only thing that's happened was them throwing me into this room. I rest my head against the wall and slink down into the farthest corner. I wouldn't be surprised if they couldn't see me. My raven hair blends with the shadows and my skin is one in the same as the moon. My blazing red eyes sparkle like stars and gleam like an ethereal flame. I sit with my legs off to the side. My loose black satin dress is far too big for my petite frame and billows out, giving me the look of a Gothic Lolita. My thigh high black and white striped stockings are torn and my knee high black leather buckled boots are scuffed. I've done a lot of pacing up to now. Apparently, I'm one of the few million in line for admonishment. It doesn't surprise me. It's rare to find a truly pure soul these days.

Zorc has one Second-in-Command. He is head torturer. He's the one who decides who gets what punishment. He's crafty and does his job sickeningly well. He enjoys it immensely. His name is Bakura. His hair is white as a vampire's fangs and his skin is like alabaster. His eyes are a warm brown, but they give anything but warm looks. In his eyes, I see nothing but hatred, cold and deathly, yet hot like the flames of hell, icing over the person and then burning them to a crisp. He has the eyes of a murderer.

Despite that he and I never see each other very often, Bakura and I don't get along at all. Our deaths were completely different. He was executed for thievery, larceny, and a few assaults. I committed suicide because my love wasn't reciprocated. He is absolutely scrupulous, while I tend to think about my decision in my own death. Perhaps this is my punishment, to wallow in my own pity…

Bakura always finds a chance to piss me off. I'll be simply walking by and out of nowhere, he up skirts me. Sometimes, he pushes me in the lava to hear my torturous screams, though nothing is happening to my body. Once, he even slapped my ass with a whip. I'm surprised he hasn't requested to torture me yet, seeing as he already does it. That man has serious issues.

And tonight I fear that he is coming after me.

It's one of the rare chances that a sinner of Zorc's gets to leave. Apparently, I've been so patient that I get a chance to vacation. I choose some dark forest, far away from mortals and secluded enough for me to think alone. I feel like I'm being set up.

I'm right.

A snap of a twig stirs me from my thoughts. I turn and see nothing but darkness. I turn back around and he pounces on me like he was the cat and I was the mouse.

"Bakura!" I scream, as he is ripping my dress apart with his bare hands. "What are you doing?!"

"Giving you your punishment, Morana," he growls. "What do you think I was doing?"

"What are you talking about?" I cry. His hands fondle my small breasts and he starts to bite my neck along my jaw line.

"You committed a sin. _Two_ sins even. Lust and suicide to be sure. You _killed_ yourself out of despair because you _lusted_ after someone who didn't care for you in the same way. Now, because of your sin, I'm supposed to give you your punishment." His tongue plunges into my mouth and I feel him smile when I try to bite it, and then I scream. A certain area of his is too close to a certain area of mine.

"My punishment is _rape_?!" I gasp as he allows me to realize what is happening. "Why?!" Tears form and cascade down my flushed cheeks, dripping onto the ground. I try to push him off me, but he is as stolid as a rock, pinning me down with his body and crushing my frail bone structure.

"You certainly are a sharp one." He continues to ravish my mouth. "You lusted after someone and then you killed yourself because of it. Now you get to suffer from someone _else's_ lust." The snake gets closer to its burrow.

"No, please!" I shriek. "This isn't right!"

He whispers in my ear. "You're a sinner in Hell. Of course it's right." With that statement, he plunges into me.

I scream as the hymen breaks and the slight blood flows. Yes, I died a virgin. He thrusts hard into me, relishing in pleasure from my shrieks of pain. He's right though. I am a sinner and therefore I need to be punished. After a few minutes of trying to fight it and plead and beg, I withhold my resistance and let him have his way.

He stops. "It's no fun when you don't fight." He glares at me. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing," I say in a flat voice. Why bother conveying emotion when it'll be used against me?

"If you think that your lack of resistance will make me stop, think again." He pumps harder than ever now. I start to whimper and the ears flow like waterfalls.

"That's right," he says, obtaining much pleasure from this, "cry like a baby. _Wail_! I _thirst_ for your pain! Come on now, _shriek_. _Scream_ _my_ _name_!"

"BAKURA!!!" I scream with much anguish as he and I both climax. My nails dig deep in his chest, drawing a little blood. He smirks. "That's more like it." He pulls out roughly and slips his pants back on. I lay there, my legs spread-eagle with blood slinking between them. Bakura gets on his elbows and knees and laps the blood up. I cringe.

He finishes his "drink" and stands up. He looks down at me mockingly. "You've been adequately punished." He smirks.

I sit up and grab the remnants of my dress, using them to cover up parts of my body. "If I am a sinner and this is Hell, then aren't I here for eternal damnation? Surely this isn't the end of it."

"Yes, of course." He grins devilishly now. "There _is_ a part two to your punishment."

My skin starts to crawl. "Oh dear Zorc, what is it?"

He begins to chuckle now. "You are to be my bride."

I gape at him. "_What?!_"

"That's right. You wanted a boy and he refused you and the relationship you wanted. You die, come to Hell and get raped, then are coerced into a _shotgun_ marriage." He starts laughing maniacally now.

My blood runs cold. "Wait, I'm…?"

He nearly chokes on his merriment. "Yes! I impregnated you!"

"How do you know?" I ask this simply, like a little girl. I look down in embarrassment.

His laughter stops and he kneels down. "When one has shadow magic, one can _do_ and _know_ _anything_." He pats my stomach. "That's what you get for your lust."

I nod in agreement. "I have no choice but to accept this..."

He growls. Literally, he growls. "Good."

He plunges into my body cavity again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Laima." I repeated the name. "You do realize all the other demons here are going to call her Lima Bean right?" I quirk an eyebrow as the infant is given to my arms. I cradle her and look at her.

The pregnancy itself wasn't long. Nine days only. In the underworld, everything goes by faster than normal. One day is the equivalent of one month. My daughter, after nine and a half days of swelling ankles, headaches and odd cravings (fried horseradish?) the little bastard was born. I don't mean bastard in a bad way. It's just that she was conceived before marriage.

She and I stare at each other intensely. She takes after Bakura mostly. Her hair is white as bone and her skin is that of ivory. However, she has my eyes, crimson like blood spilt by a valiant warrior. Bakura looks down at her almost fatherly. It's creepy.

I shrug him away and smooth her wild hair. He grunts in frustration and barks, "She's my daughter! Let me look at her at least!"

He grabs my arm and pulls Laima toward him. I sigh and release her so he can hold her. He is actually murmuring little nursery rhyme songs, demented ones at that (like The Ten Little Indians) and coos, "Who is going to be my assistant torturer? You, my darling!" He rocks his arms gently and continues with his praise of her.

I watch in astonishment. Bakura has a soft side? Why didn't I see this before? It would have made me happier on our wedding day! The honeymoon would have been more interesting! It would have made the whole process of carrying his child a lot easier! At least I would have felt affection to her during my personal little hell!

But now I see her and I love her. She really is a gorgeous little thing. I can tell she'll be a fighter, headstrong, defiant, and rebellious, yet all I could ever ask for of a daughter. She'll probably even be his assistant torturer, like he plans.

I look at Bakura and I feel my expression soften. He really isn't all bad. During the final days, he threatened everyone who could dare hurt me in my fragile state. He got into several vigorous fights over me. He even beheaded one of our best warriors because said warrior was lusting after me like a dog who was in heat. He never praised me, but occasionally he would stare at my stomach. At night, I awoke to him rubbing my swollen belly. Every so often he stroked my stomach. Once I found it was him stroking my hair. However, as soon as I noticed one of these actions, he would glare at me and slap my arm, saying something like "Don't get too close!" or "Stop running into my hands!"

I know now though that Bakura does love me in his own sadistic way. I'm falling for him. Call me a masochist, but the pain he gives is out of love so perhaps now it won't hurt as much. He's worth the trouble. Seeing him in this light makes me happy that I married him, despite it was against my will. Having my heart broken by a boy who didn't care about me and then in the end killing me was the best thing I ever did because it gave me an eternal love. My love for that boy was my choosing, but Bakura forcing himself on and into me, though being against my will, was what I longed for all along. A love that won't be temporary because we are stuck together no matter what now. Bakura's punishment for me has become _our_ blessing.

He turns around and sees me smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm smiling," I begin, "because I realize I got what I wanted all along." He stares at me intently. "What do you mean?" He asks this like he's wary of any trickery I have planned.

"I found love at long last." I get out of the bed and saunter towards Bakura. I embrace him, Laima being in the middle of our embrace.

"What's gotten into you?" He looks at me like he can't believe what's happening.

I answer his question with a kiss. A simple one, an innocent one. The one that should have happened. I hear Laima giggle.

I tickle her little cheeks. "She looks just like you, 'Kura."

"_Don't_ call me that!" I feel his arms stiffen.

"Oh, so you can torture me, but I can't torture you?" I give him a mock scowl. He chuckles.

"I didn't realize we were playing this game." He switches Laima to one arm and pulls me into his strong embrace and kisses me deeply. He pulls away and looks at me. "I thought I was supposed to be _punishing_ you."

"You were."

"Then what is this? Where's your hatred for me? Where's the spite?"

"It changed into a ferocious love." I narrow my eyes in a seductive way. "It's become all you've ever wanted."

"Ah, I see what game you're playing at." He pulls me in and gives me a kiss that could set Antarctica on fire.

I was a sinner, he was my torturer, and Laima was our blessing.


End file.
